


Snow Day

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both male and female pronouns for pidge, Climate Change, Cute, Desert, Disguise, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Love, Merry Christmas, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Playing, Playing in the Snow, Ship, Short Story, Shy Love, Snow, Snow Day, Snow in a desert, Teen love, Voltron, Winter, Winter Clothes, Young Love, binding, pidgance, prompt, snow man, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty five: Snow Day.It begins to snow in the middle of the desert.





	Snow Day

”Snow?”, Pidge asked as she looked out of her dorm window. “How in hell is it snowing in Arizona?”. Yes, the hot desert of the Galaxy Garrison was filled with a kind of big layer of snow, it looked so out of place so it felt like a dream. So weird.

Yes this was proof that climate change is real. Damn all the politicians who did not believe it (we’re looking at you mr Trump for 2016), And when he had reigned, the climate had become extremely worse.

Like there is something extremely wrong when it was snowing in a desert, you don’t need to have a PhD to understand that.

Yet the snow looked so calming, it reminded her of her childhood, before Matt disappeared. They would build countless of snowmen, even snow dogs that Bae Bae loved to stay beside. And after those cold days outside their mom put them in their pajamas in front of the fireplace while their dad made them hot cocoa with some whip cream on top.

Oh those memories.

Christmas was just a week away and I’m three days the Garrison students got permission to go home over the holiday. Pidge was excited for that, being able to be a girl and not disguise herself as a boy. And she would also be able to update her mom on the info she had found out about dad and Matt. In simple words, being Katie for a change would be nice, even if the name Pidge had grown on her.

And that snow just reminded her of Christmas.

“Attention all students!”, she heard the headmaster say through the speaker, as he always did when he was gonna inform the students about something important. “As you may have seen, the Garrison ground is filled with snow. Therefor, all today’s lessons are cancelled. That’s all cadets”.

“You gotta be kidding me”, she said under breath.

The military space exploring school just gave its students a snow day.

So there was no time to waste, she quickly put on her binder and then some casual clothes, along with winter wear (she would thank her mom for those), and then ran out to the courtyard, and went into Lance’s.

“Hey man, wanna build some snowmen with me?”, he asked and Pidge nodded. She deserved a day off from finding the truth and just be a kid.

“Sure, where’s Hunk?”.

“He’s got the flu, so he’s not coming. I don’t want my favorite gremlin to be sick”.

“For the last time, I’m not a gremlin”.

“You are. You are extremely short for a boy”.

Yeah, exactly.

“Well, let’s stop wasting time and let’s build those snowmen”.

And so both of them ran, and literally threw themselves into the snow and made snow angels.

This was gonna be awesome.

They spent hours building snowman after snowman, and the two of them had cheeks redder than tomatoes, but the cold didn’t stop them

As they finished their sixth snowman, both reached for the carrot that would be the nose, and blushed as their hands touched, even if there was gloves between them.

And seconds later, their lips met. It just happened, but sparks flew, and Pidge felt warm when she was this close to Lance.

“You’re the cutest boy I’ve ever met”, Lance said and Pidge blushed, even though she knew she was a girl. But she kept quiet about that, he would know when the time is right.

Instead, she just gave him another kiss, enjoying the moment to the fullest.


End file.
